


Why Can't I Move On

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Just a random thought I had, Steven universe is a show in DP, its over isnt it, vlad gets pearls point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: Stuck at Vlad's for the weekend, Danny decides to watch a cartoon.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Why Can't I Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get into a Vlad headspace after writing in Paulina's POV and this SU song played from my phone on my way to work and.....well it was too perfect...
> 
> So this is the little snippet that came to mind. It's dumb and written in like 40 minutes but I found it funny. Enjoy.

I was stuck at Vlad's for the weekend. My parents were off with Jazz looking at colleges and apparently after the whole youngblood pirate incident I was no longer trustworthy enough to be left alone at the house for long periods. Wonderful, just wonderful.

While much smaller then his stupid castle, Vlad's manor was still large enough to get lost in. I almost felt like marking my path on the walls half to find my way and half cause I just wanted to piss the fruitloop off. With a defeated sigh, I followed Vlad's signature to his study. Screw knocking, he'll know I'm here anyways. I just phased in.

"Manners, little badger," he didn't even look up from his papers.

"Where's your stupid tv room?" I glared at him.

"Don't you have homework?" He looked up to judge me.

I just narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. We glared at each other for a few minutes before Vlad gave with a heavy sigh. My grin could not have been more smug.

"Down the hall, to the left," he pointed in the direction I should go.

I went out the door in the normal way just so I could slam it close. Finding the room with directions was much easier. It was actually a very nice lounging room. Slumping onto the expensive looking couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. The billionaire better have all the streaming services. If he didnt that would be very sad. Thankfully he did.

It was only a little creepy that they all already had a profile on them named 'little badger'. Creepy turned into insulting when I realized he took the time to favorite ghost hunting shows or preschool cartoons in all of them to mess with my suggested shows. Well two can play that game. After renaming all his profiles to 'fruitloop' and favoriting a bunch of the dumbest reality shows I could find, I searched for a show I'd been watching and found the episode I left off on.

Vlad came into the room when I was only part way through it. They had just finished a peppy number and were about to go straight into another song. I paused to glare up at him.

"Oh a cartoon, I see you took my suggestions to heart," Vlad smirked at me.

"Don't flatter yourself. Sam got me into this show," I rolled my eyes. "Either go away or sit quietly and watch."

"Well I could use something mind numbing," he mocked as he took the space next to me to sit.

Ignoring the jab, I pressed play. On the screen Pearl picked up a rose with a sigh and walked to the balcony.

_ I was fine with the men _

_ Who would come into her life now and again _

_ I was fine, 'cause I knew _

_ That they didn't really matter until you _

I caught Vlad raising an eyebrow next to me.

_ I was fine when you came _

_ And we fought like it was all some silly game _

_ Over her, who she'd choose _

_ After all those years, I never thought I'd lose _

His face scrunched up in an unsure look.

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ You won and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

A sound came from Vlad and he looked like he was thinking very, very hard about something.

_ War and glory, reinvention _

_ Fusion, freedom, her attention _

_ Out in daylight, my potential _

_ Bold, precise, experimental _

_ Who am I now in this world without her? _

_ Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her _

_ What does it matter? It's already done _

_ Now I've got to be there for her son _

There was a hitch of breath. Another glance next to me revealed a very misty eyed Vlad. I paused the show and studied his face. He was quickly getting annoyed.

"Are you about to cry?" I asked with my mouth open.

"Shut up and press play," he snapped.

With a lot of confusion, I pressed play.

_ It's... over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ You won and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

A full blown sob came from Vlad. I just watched as my arch nemesis broke down after a single song from a cartoon. He was muttering things like 'she just wanted her love' and 'he stole her' over and over again. Head in his hands, Vlad was a sniveling mess. Of course the fruitloop connected with Pearl. With a deep, deep sigh, I said something I knew I would regret.

"Do you want me to restart from episode one?"

He nodded.

And that's how I spent almost the entire weekend watching Steven Universe with a bitter half ghost that wouldn't stop dumping on Greg, agreeing with Pearl, and praising/scolding Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl= Vlad-crazy
> 
> Fight me, you know I'm right


End file.
